Something
by indecisive-ays
Summary: I don't want to leave her now/You know I believe and how. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Galactik Football or any of its characters, the song "Something", or the movie "Across the Universe". All belong to their rightfull owners and I'm making no profit of this. **

**Something**

She was a crazy sleeper usually; Mei had said finding the sheets across the room in the mornings was a regular in their room. That was not the case when she slept with him; then she would either curl up to him like a cat drawn to heat, or the weight of his arm over her waist would secure that she stayed in place.

Another option was she would be too tired to do anything other than nestle better into her place and he loved that option the most –not only because of the reason that left her tired, but also since he got a chance to watch her then. The dim light from the fireplace creating shadows over the walls of his secret cave and grazing her with its touch, flickering around her naked-save-for-the-sheet-crawled-around-her-hips form. He felt compelled to capture the moment as she turned to lie on her side. If it had been her, she would probably record it; but Rocket preferred drawing. He drew with charcoal, leaving his fingers black in its dust; he would feel like he was bruising her, later, when they would travel across her skin again but he knew she didn't care.

"_Something in the way she moves,_

_Attracts me like no other lover"_

Rocket was no singer. But he hummed from time to time, especially when working on something. His mother had once said he struck her as a bass-baritone after hearing him sing while taking care of the flowers in their greenhouse. Now she used it either to have him spoil her (there was something about having your son inherit at least one of your traits in all his "like father, like son"ness), or to embarrass him ("Seriously, Tia? He never sung for you? Make him!").

"_Something in the way she woos me"_

He was certain no one ever recognised it, he hadn't recognised it until recently; but the two of them were constantly at foreplay. Small touches, secret smiles, special looks, stolen kisses, dares and challenges... all throughout the day. He wasn't sure whether Tia was aware though; the little vixen she was, she usually just _did_ things instead of thinking them over.

"_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how"_

Those lines struck him good as they fell through his lips and he looked up at her instead of focusing on his drawing for a second. He had thought of leaving her when he was in Netherball, he had told her he wouldn't come back and he wouldn't, too, if she hadn't made him snap out of the obsession he had fallen into; but now he realized he hadn't actually considered what it _meant_ to leave her.

"_Somewhere in her smile she knows_

_That I don't need no other lover"_

He leant on his knees as he thought he caught a glimpse of a smile on her lips. Whether it was a real one caused by her dreams, or one he imagined, it spread on his face too.

"_Something in her style that show me_

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how"_

If he had left her the chances were he wouldn't be here now.

He stood up with a sigh and went over to his table to go over the drawing.

"_You're asking me will my love grow,_

_I don't know, I don't know"_

Was it even love? How could he know? How could he be sure?

"_Stick around, and it may show,_

_But I don't know, I don't know"_

That had proved fine until then; after all what better way to live and see? Even if it turned out for the worst, it would be well worth the risk.

"_Something in the way she knows,_

_And all I have to do is think of her"_

He heard the sheets' rustle as she stood up but kept on working as if he hadn't.

"_Something in the things she shows me"_

And she showed him colours, shapes and clarity and blurriness that he couldn't achieve with his black and white charcoal drawings.

"You didn't get my left nipple right," she leant down over his shoulder to take a glimpse and then nuzzled his hair. He gave her a cocky grin:

"Oh is that so?"

He turned over as she stood:

"Well, you know, you were lying on your side and I..." he sat facing her and pulled her to himself, "I was drawing from a distance so I... I couldn't see it properly," he pushed apart the sheet she had wrapped around herself and she leaned down to meet him for a kiss.

_I don't want to leave her now_

_You know I believe and how_

_

* * *

_**I swear I was working on that prompt for Turkmen (I am!). But here's what happened: indecisive celebrates John Lennon's birthday with Google Doodle, indecisive gets into Beatlemania mode again, indecisive watches parts from the movie "Across the Universe" naturally, indecisive relates the tall brunette guy - white skinned girl with fair hair to Rocket and Tia, indecisive writes this.**

**Wish I could have done a better tribute to this wonderful scene but I had to get it out of my system to be able to go back to my studies again (the prompt will be done, I promise -more to myself). **

**On a related note: All you need is love.**

**On an unrelated note: Jim Sturgess is hot! Go watch the movie and tell me you don't melt when Jude sings "All my loving" into his girlfriend's ear. **


End file.
